


Ba'Gamnan's Bain

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[During Revenant Wings] Tomaj is musing over Ba'Gamnan, and get's caught while working on the muzzle for the Bangaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba'Gamnan's Bain

**Author's Note:**

> Not tagging this as bestiality as Ba'Gamnan is not an animal. More an anthropomorphic lizard.

Humming to himself, Tomaj worked on his latest project. He figured the head hunter would continue to sleep for another good long while, so he didn’t bother to check up on him. Although the low snores from the Bangaa had ceased long ago, he barely noticed in his work. He’d figured the creature was sleeping quietly finally, not sitting up, and staring at him intently with his blurry, nearly blind eyes. This was his first mistake.

Inspecting the craftsmanship of the gold coloured muzzle, Tomaj began working out the shock system. He never wondered if the hunters bindings would hold, assuming that their quick job was good enough to hold the angered Bangaa. His second mistake.

Controls in his hands, he tested his work out a few times. Smirking proudly to himself, he got ready to put it on the nasty lizard. Turning, he stared thoughtfully at Ba’Gamnan. He’d slept with a few before, and knew they were quite large; however this one was probably too dangerous for him. He’d only known the Bangaa for a small time, but it was long enough for the hunter’s ferocious personality to shine through. Rubbing the claw mark on his arm, he sighed. Licking his lips, he considered taking just a peek. In doing this, he made his third mistake; he dropped his guard.

The binds coming undone, Ba’Gamnan lunged at the young merchant, tackling him to the ground. Crying out, Tomaj tried to push him off, the device slipping from his grip, and across the floor, a few feet away. Too far out of reach for the weak hume. He struggled desperately to pull himself out from beneath the strong Bangaa, reaching out his frail arms to grab the muzzle. Whimpering as his arms were taken into clawed paws, he turned to look fearfully into the blurry eyes, wondering what was to come.

“What were ya goin’ ta do with tha toy, boy?” The hunter sneered, fully pinning Tomaj down so he couldn’t move.

“N-nothing!” As the pressure was added to his waist, he struggled once more to break free, staring with wide brown eyes at his captor. He’d been hoping to stay as Ba’Gamnan’s captor and play with him, not have things the other way around. It seems luck was against him, and the roles had been reversed.

“Don’ play be for a fool, ye was goin’ ta do somethin’ with it. Somethin’ ta do wif me I’ll wager.” The Bangaa snarled, drool dripping from the corner of his beak as a sign of his anger, falling onto Tomaj’s face and chest. He would have been disgusted if it wasn’t for the situation he was in.

Shaking his head vigorously, Tomaj tried to shake the thought that the Bangaa’s crotch was quite visible and close. Ba’Gamnan sensed the quickening of his heartbeat, the racing of his pulse. The sound of harsh, labored breathing reaching his ears, entwining with the smell of the young hume’s arousal. Sneering, he spoke in a low voice, “Somethin’ ye like, eh boy?”

Biting his lip, Tomaj refused to answer. The only words that he could think of speaking were, ‘your cock’. And when the hunter’s ear’s twitched, he knew he’s spoken them out loud. “So yeh wan’ te see ma cock?” Without even looking at him, Tomaj could hear the smirk in the Bangaa’s voice. Nodding, and swallowing, Tomaj breathed out a low “yes”. Brown eyes watched small hands fumble with the Bangaa’s pants, pulling out the biggest dick he’d ever seen. Lips parted in wonder, Tomaj stared at it, more amazed once he realized that it was that big while limp.

His breath was ghosting over the soft slab of meat; he continued to stare, not bothering to keep himself under control. He longed to reach out and touch the odd coloured length, to feel it in his mouth and ass. Though, he had a feeling this was just for show, a way of Ba’Gamnan expressing his dominance. The feeling was overthrown in an instant, though.

“Ye like bangaa prick, eh boy?” The hunter laughed cruelly, reaching out to tangle his scaly claws into Tomaj’s brown locks. Nervously looking into the Bangaa’s eyes, the young bar man complied with the rough tugs, to sit up. “Well if ye like it so much, why don’ ye suck it.” As he spoke, he shoved his hardening length into the freckled, tan face.

Staring at it for a few moments, Tomaj finally opened his mouth, taking in what he could of Ba’Gamnan’s length. Head bobbing along the large length, Tomaj moaned, just loving the feel of it in his mouth. He’d tried many before, Hume, Seeq, any he could get his hands on. But his favorites would always be the Bangaa. He was addicted to their dicks, as well as the rough nature most of them have. Which, he’d bet Ba’Gamnan had plenty of.

Gently stroking the sides with his tongue, Tomaj looking up at the hunter’s closed eyes, smirking to himself. “Stop bein’ all smug, an’ work on me cock boy.” The low grunt came in response as Ba’Gamnan felt the movement from the young hume. “Ye’d better not disappoint me.” Muttering as Tomaj’s tongue went back to work, his claws tightened in his hair, making the young man wince.

Nodding, the street ear continued his work, one hand wriggling free to stroke the massive length. He found some difficulty wrapping his small hand about the thick length, considering pulling his other hand out to compensate for his size. Licking his beak, Ba’Gamnan made an approving noise, staring hazy eyed at the young merchant. Smiling to himself now, Tomaj deep throated the giant piece of meat, eyes closed contently. Moans escaped him as he slide his other hand free, and into his own pants, stroking his own, much smaller length.

The Bangaa made a small noise as the young hume caressed his sensitive areas. Looking eagerly up into the creature’s eyes, he felt his head being tugged back, semen pouring from the green length, all over his face. Licking the mess up, Tomaj continued to please himself, while watching the sated Bangaa.

He was startled then the hunter lunged at him, tearing his pants off him. Gasping, Tomaj stared in terror at the curious creature between his legs. “Yer a small one, aren’t ya.” Sneering the way only Ba’Gamnan could, he took the child size penis into one paw, letting it slowly slide up and down the length.

Throwing his head back, Tomaj whimpered. “Must be yer lack of size. Yer compensatin’ fer not havin’ a big enough one.” Then, into his ears he purred, “Or ye had a pleasurable run in with someone as a kid.”

Biting back a moan, Tomaj didn’t know of any coherent or logical way to answer Ba’Gamnan. He truly didn’t know where his love of huge cock came from. Only that he loved them. Even worse, he didn’t remember much of his child hood. He may have just liked the pleasure of having a big cock within him.

Sitting back on his heels, Ba’Gamnan continued to stroke Tomaj’s small length, inspecting the young hume. “I guess I could reward that blow with a good poundin’.” Laughing, he tore off what was left of the merchants pants.

Crying out, Tomaj stared at the bangaa, whimpering as his legs were lifeded. Watching as the claws stroked his thighs, he whimpered. “I…uh…I think I should prepare myself.” He squeaked out, watching the paws pull away. Licking his fingers, one hand slid down to stroke his puckered hole, blushing as the bangaa sniffed the air. His legs held up by the strong paws, he was in full view of the nearly blind creature, making him even more aroused then he could imagine. Sliding one, then two fingers into his hole, he panted as they slid in and out, preparing himself for the Bangaa’s entrance.

Vest falling to the side, he used his free hand to pinch one hard nipple, letting out a little gasp. Looking away as the hunter regarded him with some interest, his thick tongue coming out to lick his beak. “Stop, boy.” He grunted, pulling his hand away, listening as the young hume whined with protest.

It was quickly stifled though as the Ba’Gamnan’s cock began to slide into the tight hole. Panting himself into Tomaj’s face, the creature grunted, trying to get more into the whimpering young man’s body. 

‘Son of Mateus, yer tight.” The bangaa gasped, holding Tomaj’s legs in place still, as the young man began to writhe beneath him, crying out with every pound in.

The nails clawing at his legs were driving him made, hips going up with every thrust. Arms wrapping about the scaly neck, holding the bangaa down, the glistening piercings’ within clear view. Biting down on them, he purred as the claws went down his legs to dig into his bare ass. His own hand going between them to stroke his length, body rocking as the pace quickened.

Quite some time later, Ba’Gamnan lay there, spent. Tomaj held his length in his hand still, readying up for his third orgasm. He bit his lip as it all poured onto his hand. Licking his hand clean, he picked up the device, striding over to the sleeping Bangaa. Spent prick hanging between his legs, he stepped over the sleeping beast, and quickly snapped the muzzle on. Once done, he fell asleep onto pot the hunter.

Later, he was awoken by angry grunting. Stretching, he looked boredly down as the pissed Bangaa, tempted to go back to sleep. “What is it?” He asked, observing him disinterestedly.

“Wha’ did ye put on me ye bloody wench?!”

Scowling, Tomaj crossed his arms, standing. “A muzzle. I figured we’d need some pest control if you’re going to be staying with us.”

“Take it off!”

Shaking his head, Tomaj limped off to get dressed, leaving the Bangaa to clean himself up. The other’s would arrive soon, and he wanted to be more…presentable. Then again, they were taking a long time, maybe he could take the Bangaa for a walk once he’d cleaned himself.


End file.
